Goro Akechi
Akechi= |-|Crow= |-|Robin Hood= |-|Black Mask= |-|Loki= Summary Goro Akechi is a character from Persona 5. A high school student who runs a detective business, he's widely acclaimed for his detective skills, even being revered to as the "Second Advent of the Detective Prince" due to having numerous solved cases under his belt. It is later revealed that he is the illegitimate son of Masayoshi Shido, and that he became a detective in an effort to please him, which subsequently lead to an encounter with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Goro Akechi, "Crow", "Black Mask" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Detective Prince, Persona User, Justice Arcana, Wild Card Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Creation (can recreate his equipment through willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via superhuman charisma and Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection, Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (can remove buffs and debuffs), Madness and Empathic Manipulation (can induce insanity and intense suicidal thoughts with Call of Chaos and the Despair ailment respectively), Berserk Mode (can use Call of Chaos on himself), Resurrection, Attack Reflection and Damage Boost. Resistance to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Mind and Soul Manipulation, High Resistance to Death Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to a Late-Game Ren Amamiya) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with the combined forces of the Phantom Thieves, who can dodge this, as well as Shadows that can react to Lucifer's Morning Star) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took several blows from the combined might of the late-game Phantom Thieves) Stamina: Very High. Akechi took on the combined might of the Phantom Thieves, and single-handedly cleared every Palace he entered prior to joining them. Range: Extended Melee Range with swords, Several Kilometers with guns and Persona skills Standard Equipment: The Metaverse Navigator, his Phantom Suit, Serrated Sword, Energy Blade, Silenced Pistol and Energy Gun. Intelligence: Very High, possibly Genius. Should at least be comparable to Ren Amamiya. Weaknesses: Is obsessed with exacting his revenge on his father, which eventually drove him into becoming a psychopath. Using the Metaverse Navigator requires him to know the target's name and distortion. Using Call of Chaos on himself will massively increase his capabilities, at the cost of his rationality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Although Akechi possesses the power of the Wild Card, he cannot use it to its full potential due to lacking access to the Velvet Room. As such, while he may have access to more Personas than merely Robin Hood and Loki, he has never displayed the ability. Psychotic Breakdown: Using Call of Chaos on a person will cause them to lose their sanity and act extremely irrationally. Using it on Persona-users and Shadows would vastly increase their capabilities, due to the madness amplifying their willpower. Robin Hood: Akechi's Persona during his stint with the Phantom Thieves. It is strong against Curse/Dark, but weak against Bless/Light. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Megaton Raid:' Severe Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Kougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to 1 foe. *'Eigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Hamaon:' Medium chance of bless-based instant death to 1 foe. *'Mudoon:' Medium chance of curse-based instant death to 1 foe. *'Mahamaon:' Medium chance of bless-based instant death to all foes. *'Mamudoon:' Medium chance of curse-based instant death to all foes. *'Samarecarm:' Revive 1 ally to full health. *'Debilitate:' Reduce attack, defense and agility of 1 foe. *'Attack Master:' Automatic increase to user's attack at the start of battle. *'Fortify Spirit:' Lower susceptibilities to all ailments. *'Charge:' Next physical attack will inflict 2.5x damage. Loki: Akechi's true Persona, and presumably his initial one, due to it being the source of his ability to cause psychotic breakdowns. It has no weaknesses, and is strong to both Curse/Dark and Bless/Light. *'Call of Chaos:' Incites a psychotic breakdown on all targets. *'Desperation:' Boost user's attack at the cost of defense. Cannot be negated. *'Brave Blade:' Colossal Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Laevateinn:' Colossal Almighty damage to 1 foe. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Negative Pile:' Heavy Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Despair. *'Deathbound:' Medium Physical damage to all foes 1x to 2x. *'Eigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Maeiga:' Medium Curse damage to all foes. *'Maragion:' Medium Fire damage to all foes. Chance to Burn. *'Dekaja:' Negate all opponent buffs. *'Dekunda:' Negate all party's debuffs. *'Heat Riser:' Buff attack, defense and agility for 1 ally. *'Tetrakarn:' Erect a shield that reflects 1 physical attack. *'Makarakarn:' Erect a shield that reflects 1 magical attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Persona Category:Villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Berserkers Category:Sega Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Blade Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Princes Category:Students Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users